The Future
As of Feburary 16, 2011, The Future zone of the game has been removed. About the Future The Future is the area a player begins in when starting FusionFall. After completing many missions, a player can choose to pay for the unlimited access plan and warp into the Past, which is a larger area with many more missions. On April 19, 2010, the game became free to play, and unlimited access was no longer required to enter the time portal. And as of February 16, 2011, the game underwent major changes, and the Future was replaced with the Academy, a new area which trains the player for fighting Fuse, before warping them into the Past. But before FusionFall was free, the Future was the only area the player could access for free, and once leaving the Future, the character could not return. Glitches, though, have been found in which past players warped to buddies in the future and got stuck, and only the FusionFall administrators could help them. Description The Future was, as indicated, an apocalyptic time period in the near future when Fuse has nearly conquered the world. Planet Fusion is closer to earth than it was in the Past (proven by the "Back to the Future" glitch), and most areas found in the past are destroyed, after having been swallowed up by a sea of Fusion Matter. Certain areas of the Suburbs, connected by fragile wooden bridges between island-like areas, which are all that are left of the FusionFall universe. Future Tutorial When first beginning FusionFall (prior to the Future being removed), the player is thrown into the future due to an error caused by Dee Dee while testing Dexter's time machine. The player is given a short tutorial with Computress, Ben Tennyson, and Numbuh Five, on the basics of playing the game, such as running, jumping, looking around, and fighting. After the tutorial, the player is given a Lightning Gun rifle and is thrust into the middle of the battle of Tech Square, where many FusionFall heroes are fighting for what's left of Tech Square. The player must defeat three Fusion Spawns and a Cyberus, and then complete two training missions from Numbuh Two. warp into the infected zone, and earn their first Nano before narrowly escaping as Tech Square sinks into the Fusion Matter, taking many heroes with it. Still in the Future, the player learns that Fuse has almost destroyed the world, and completes several missiosn for various characters before assembling a time machine and being warped back into the past. An Oil Ogre is broadcasting the heroes' position to Fuse via transmitter, and you have to retrieve the transmitter by taking out the Oil Ogre. After that, you recieve your first Nano Mission. Dexter is trapped in Fusion Buttercup's lair, and you must rescue him and defeat Fusion Buttercup. The real Buttercup gives you an introduction on Infected Zones. You head to her lair, where you find out that Dexter still remembers you from the Time Machine incident, and together you fight Fusion Buttercup. In the end, you recieve your first Nano: Buttercup. You exit her lair and land on top of Dexter's house in Tech Square (which is somehow on the right side of Tech Square when it is on the left side in the past). Numbuh Two is right across from you on a bridge, but a Tech Wing stands in your way. You then use the Stun Power from the Buttercup Nano to safely get across the bridge and into Numbuh Two's SCAMPER. The SCAMPER lands on Dexter's floating ship, and Dexter sends a holographic message, saying that he is fine and stating that you, the Hero, must help out and repair the Time Machine so you can get back to the Past and halt Fuse's invasion. When you get your level 4 nano (Eduardo), you can warp to the past if you enter the Time Lab (not seen on the map) by the portals in Peach Creek Estates or in the Treehouse in Sector V. In the future, the main hub is Peach Creek Commons, which has become the base of the resistance against Fuse, and also where most special events were held. Most of the transportation system was also destroyed, with the Slider system remaining only in pieces in Genius Grove, and only two S.C.A.M.P.E.Rs and four Monkey Skyway Agents. There are also only three infected zones and three Fusion Lairs (without counting the ones in the tutorial in Tech Square), spread across eight areas. The Candy Cove infected zone, along with half of Candy Cove itself, has been destroyed, and the KND Training Area in Sector V is only zone not found in the past. Areas *Sector V *Pokey Oaks North *Pokey Oaks South *Genius Grove *Peach Creek Commons *Candy Cove *Peach Creek Estates *Goat's Junk Yard *Although there are small islands visible beyond the main Future area, they have nothing to do with the Future. They are probably just parts of the Past Area. NPCs * Agent K9 (Cats & Dogs Event) * Alan (birthday bash) * Albedo (birthday bash) * Argost (birthday bash,thanksgiving event) * Ben (birthday bash as Echo Echo & Alien X, somehow at the same time) * Bobo Haha (In Pokey Oaks North) * Buttercup (not wearing her leather jacket, and clothes repaired) * Candy Wife (birthday bash) * Chowder (birthday bash) * Chupacabra (birthday bash) * Coco (not seen, but is most likely to be alive because of the presence of eggs) * Computress * Dee Dee (mentioned to be in the house by a Dexbot) * Dexter (not seen but states he is fine) * Doc (birthday bash) * Dracula (Halloween event) * Drew (birthday bash) * Eddy * Eduardo * Fisk (birthday bash) * Flapjack (birthday bash) * Fred Fredburguer (birthday bash) * Grim (not seen but is almost certainly still "alive" because of the Resurrect Ems) * Jake (appears in Hero Square as a jump pad) * Jeff (birthday bash) * Johnny Bravo (birthday bash) * Kimchi (appeared as a vehicle) * Knish Krinkle (appeared as a vehicle) * Major Glory (birthday bash) * Mandark * Megawhatt (birthday bash) * Numbuh Five * Numbuh Two * Puckerberry Overlord (birthday bash) * Rex (In motorcycle form driving through Pokey Oaks North) * Samurai Jack * Schnitzel (birthday bash) * Ship (birthday bash) * TOM (birthday bash) * Vilgax * Zak (birthday bash) * Zon (birthday bash) Category:Main Areas Category:Areas